Cosas de la vida
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Fue a su casa buscando una respuesta y encontró mas que eso. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nikko Hyuga.


_**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.  
><strong>_

Retrasado pero aquí está, espero lo disfrutes.

Para todos los lectores si se topan con comportamiento muy OoC no es intencional.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Cosas de la vida.<strong>_**_

_**Capitulo **__**único**_

Ahí se encontraba el rubio de ojos de cielo contemplando el pálido techo de su pequeño apartamento, había tenido su fiesta de cumpleaños y había sido genial, no podía negarlo, todos sus amigos, o casi todos estuvieron presentes.

La reunión fue amena, no lo podía negar, si le preguntaran si se divirtió sin duda la respuesta es positiva, si le preguntan ¿que le pareció la velada? sin duda alguna respondería que era de lo mejor, que nunca había tenido un cumpleaños pero...Si era así ¿Por qué sentía ese hueco en el pecho? Esa sensación quemante en el pecho. La respuesta es sencilla, faltaba ella, Hinata.

En ningún momento se presentó en la reunión donde se celebraría su cumpleaños, durante todo ese rato intentó explicarse el porque de su falta, el porque sentía esa sensación de abandono a pesar de tener todo lo que quiso pero por mas que lo intentó no encontró la respuesta. Quiso preguntarle a sus amigos pero estos no le dijeron nada y eso le molestaba pero no era momento de hacer berrinche, era su cumpleaños y debía disfrutarlo.

Se removía incomodo en la cama, se mecía los cabellos insistentemente, ladeaba la cabeza de aquí para allá y el cansancio no quería adentrarlo en el mundo de los sueños. ¿Porque ella no asistió? ¿Acaso no era su amiga? ¿No se supone que lo amaba? Tonto, se recriminó, no podía ser egoísta y pedirle que lo amara siempre de manera incondicional sin pedir nada a cambio. Al diablo todas esas tonterías, claro que no era egoísta pero pensar que ella ya no lo amaba producía en su estomago una hueco, un gran vacío y su corazón se sentía desolado. En su terquedad insistía que solo temía perder a una amiga pero ¿Realmente era eso o el rubio se negaba a aceptar el cambio profundo en sus sentimientos?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Se levantó y cambio de ropa, iría a ver a Hinata a pesar de que ya era pasada la medianoche. Pero él no se detendría a pensar en ellos, después de todo nunca lo había hecho. Él era puro corazón, puro sentimiento y cuando el corazón le demandaba respuestas iría tras ellas sin importar que lo echaran a patadas de la burocrática y estoica mansión...aunque pensándolo mejor se escabulliría dentro de la habitación de la chica.

Encontrarla no significaba problema alguno, de algo le servía ser un ninja sensor. Una vez encontrada escabullirse en su habitación tampoco era problema. Pero...

Su corazón bombeo fuerte y sus mejillas ardían, seguro estaba sonrojado y a la vez...es que ¿Cómo no estarlo? Jamás esperó encontrarla de esa forma. Era despistado, ahora que lo pensaba era lo mas lógico, ella estaba durmiendo puesto que era pasada la media noche.

Recostada en su cama con el cabello como una cascada esparcido en la blanca almohada, una pequeña bata blanca semitransparente que se ceñía al cuerpo como una segunda piel denotando sus bellas y finas proporciones femeninas, su boca rosada semiabierta y sus blancas, largas y torneadas piernas lo llamaban a acariciarlas. _Pervertido, pervertido,_ le gritaba su mente

Su boca se resecó ante la ola de pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza, por un momento olvidó el motivo de su ¿visita? Si, visita se repitió mentalmente a pesar de la inusual hora.

Se acercó tembloroso hacia esa diosa que dormía plácidamente y a pesar de tener que privarse del placer de verla dormir tenía que despertarla. Colocó su mano en su brazo y suavemente la meció. Ella se movió un poco pero no hizo ademan de despertarse. El chico se vio en la obligación de moverla un poco mas fuerte.

—Hinata —llamó suavemente.

Ella desde su sueño sentía que la movían pero estaba cansada, su cuerpo estaba agotado físicamente. Había entrenado hasta desfallecer y si ahora estaba vestida de esa forma era porque disfrutaba relajarse en su baño y posteriormente sentir la suavidad de la seda contra su piel. Realmente era placentero. En su sueño escuchaba la voz de esa persona especial, no quería despertar porque si así era despertaría, e privaría del placer de verlo o escucharlo aunque sea en su sueño y de nuevo sentiría esa opresión en el pecho al recordar la resolución de hace días.

Amaba al rubio, ciertamente era así y dudaba que algún día cambiara pero también es cierto que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir y ella ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por su amor no correspondido ni darle malos momentos.

Sabía de la gran incomodidad del chico ante su presencia y con la decisión que tomó se garantizaba no estar cerca, no compartir el mismo espacio, le dolía que se sintiera así, ella jamás representó ningún peligro, ni para él ni para la mujer a quien siempre profesó su amor. Ella solo se declaró ¿se considera eso una declaración? En su concepto no, ella solo liberó,le expresó sus sentimientos a sabiendas que no sería correspondida, ella no era la dueña de su corazón y aparte de todo estaba segura que moriría pero no fue así, no solo sobrevivió a eso sino a la guerra, esa tan cruel donde se perdieron tantas y valiosas vidas.

Su brazo era movido, primero levemente y luego mas fuerte, aun le dolía su anatomía por lo que profesó un gemido de dolor antes de abrir perezosamente los ojos, quienes se enfocaron en esa rubia cabellera que se veía tan brillante por la luz cálida que emanaba la luna llena. Sonrió pensando que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño donde el hombre que amaba estaba en su habitación, cerrar los ojos significaba que él no se iría...lo pensó un momento.

Naruto, en su habitación, a medianoche, cuando ella estaba dormida y...con ropa nada presentable, se sonrojó cual tomate y abrió los ojos como platos para tomar la colcha y taparse hasta el cuello.

—Na- Naruto kun —balbuceo nerviosa mientras él se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente, ahora que lo pensaba como que no había sido buena idea ir hacia alla después de todo.

No, espera, claro que había sido una esplendida idea. Alejó su mano de su cabeza y su rostro adquirió un matiz de seriedad poco común en el joven ninja.

Ella se preocupó al ver semejante cambio en su rostro pero su nerviosismo le impedía hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

—Hinata...veras...perdóname por venir a esta hora—musitaba bajito, ahora que necesitaba de su parloteo no le salían las palabras— Te esperé en mi fiesta y al ver que no llegabas me preocupé—decía un poco triste mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama sin ser invitado realmente.

Ella agachó un poco la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo...tenía algunas cosas que hacer—con convicción le respondió pero se sentía dolida y no quería sentirse así.

—Se que no debía venir pero necesitaba saber...—_¿Que quieres saber Naruto?—_su conciencia se hacía presente—Eres mi amiga, esperaba verte ahí.

Amiga, esa era una palabra que le dolía, por mas que intentara esconderlo era imposible, menos mal que su flequillo y las penumbras de la habitación le cubrían parte del rostro.

—Yo...no quería que te sintieras incomodo—dijo casi en un susurro, mas para si misma que para él.

El volvió su rostro hacia ella con cierto toque de molestia por ese absurdo pensamiento ¿de donde sacaba esas tonterías? ¿Acaso no lo conocía para creer eso de él? Observó que su rostro continuaba mirando fijamente hacia abajo y se le antojó mirarle sus hermosas orbes plateadas, así que acercó su mano y levantó su rostro observando que sus ojos se veían brillantes, tal vez por las lágrimas no derramadas pero ¿él era responsable que ella sufriera? _Tonto, tonto _se repetía, claro que era el culpable, hasta la fecha no le había dado una respuesta y todas las mujeres requerían una cuando de amor se trataba.

Se sintió mal por ella y por la situación, él disfrutaba estar cerca de su persona, sentía una calidez que no sentía con mas nadie pero al no haberle respondido a su declaración se sentía incomodo. No encontraba la respuesta adecuada y no quería que se alejara, solo ahora se daba cuenta de su error. ¿Podría enmendarlo? Por supuesto que si, después de todo era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el que nunca se rinde, el chico, no, el hombre cuyo camino ninja era jamas retroceder a su palabra.

Desde ese momento se dedicaría a resarcirle todo el mal que le había hecho, no podía y no quería que ella continuase alejándose de él. Tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado, verla sonreír y esos sonrojos que ahora que lo pensaba eran adorables. No se explicaba como había llegado a pensar que estaba enferma cuando la veía adquirir color en su rostro. Muy tonto de su parte y lo reconocía.

—Hinata yo...veras, no quiero que te alejes de mi, eres demasiado importante para mi—musitaba mientras aún sostenía su rostro—Se que he sido un tonto, el mayor tonto de la historia por haberte dejado sin una respuesta durante todo este tiempo pero yo— soltó su rostro y volteo apenado hacia la ventana, no sabía que decir.

—No tienes que decir nada Naruto kun, nunca te he pedido una respuesta, cuando te dije de mis sentimientos no esperé realmente una respuesta, solo quería que supieras que había alguien que te había mirado, adorado y amado aun cuando eras invisible para todos los demás. Yo me alejaré de ti hasta que este amor se consuma y no tengas que sentirte culpable por mi y mis sentimientos—Cada palabra le dolía, su corazón se arrugaba y la respiración se volvía dificultosa mientras que un gran nudo se iba formando en la garganta.

No era el lugar mas adecuado para mantener esa conversación y el lugar el menos apropiado pero necesitaba desahogarse, por lo menos que la inusual visita del rubio sirviera para eso.

Cada palabra dicha por la boca de ella eran como dagas encendidas en fuego y clavadas inclemente en sus carnes hasta llegar al hueso. Apretó la mandíbula y sus nudillos estaban pálidos, había apretado fuertemente sus manos y su mente se nublaba, un cúmulo de sensaciones se arremolinaban en su ser y no encontraba la mas apropiada para definirse en ese momento.

Por un lado se sentía halagado, que alguien tan especial como ella lo quisiera con tal intensidad le hacía sentir un calor especial en su pecho pero poco lo percibía puesto que se encontraba molesto. Ella se alejaría así como así solo por creer cosas que no eran ciertas. No quería que ella se alejara ni mucho menos que lo olvidara. Quiso gritar, quiso comportarse como un chiquillo pero ese Naruto de antaño había madurado, era mas responsable tanto con los demás como consigo mismo.

—Nunca he querido que te alejas de mi— un murmullo salía de su boca mientras observaba la luna grande, hermosa y majestuosa adornando el cielo— Si debo trabajar día a día par que te sientas cómoda a mi lado y no quieras apartarte nunca lo haré— hablaba con convicción y mas fuerte que antes, sus azules orbes estaban brillantes cuando volteo a verla directo a sus hermosas perlas plateadas.

Un anormal cambio se efectuó en el corazón de Hinata, latía mas rápido y desenfrenado ante las palabras de Naruto pero no debía hacerse ilusiones, ya no mas.

—Naruto kun yo...—no pudo terminar puesto que él la interrumpió.

—Hinata Hyuuga desde hoy he decidido que me— casi gritaba por lo que ella se vio en la obligación de salir de la seguridad de su colcha y taparle la boca, solo que en el proceso ambos cayeron al suelo de esta forma: él tirado de espaldas contra el suelo y ella a horcajadas encima suyo. De esta forma los encontró el patriarca Hyuuga quien escuchó un ruido en la habitación de su primogénita y no dudó en entrar sin tocar.

Seguido de él entraba la menor de las Hyuuga quien los miraba divertida mientras que de los ojso de Hiashi salían especies de rayos dispuestos a asesinar al rubio.

—One sama, que calladito te lo tenías escondido— se burlaba la menor antes de ver el rostro serio de su padre y perderse rapidamente— Padre no deje al pobre sin descendencia porque ya luego mi onee sama no tendrá hijos.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate ¿Por que le sucedían estas cosas a ella? Su desconcierto era tal que ni se había movido de su posición y miraba de Naruto a su padre y viceversa.

—¿Que estas haciendo Uzumaki en la habitación de mi hija a medianoche y en esa posición?— hablaba en voz suave y atemorizante.

Naruto no sabía como responder, Hinata estaba congelada en su sitio y le impedía levantarse, no es que representara problema alguno para levantarla pero extrañamente se sentía cómoda teniéndola en esa situación.

—Hinata Hyuuga— el grito de su padre la sacó de su letargo, vio directamente a Naruto entendiendo la situación, como si de braza ardiendo se levantó y de nueva cuenta se tapó con la colcha.

—La boda se efectuará dentro de dos semanas, este fin de semana se hará efectivo su compromiso y trae a tus invitados Uzumaki— escupía el mayor antes de salir de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejando a los jóvenes perplejos.

—Yo...yo— las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta— lo siento Naruto kun, hablaré con mi padre...

—No es necesario, regresaré en la mañana para ir a desayunar ramen— decía extrañamente feliz el ojiazul. Ella se quedó estática de nuevo ¿Que estaba pasando? Él debería estar enfadado por el malentendido.

—No- no es necesario yo- yo...

—Hinata, si algo se es que nadie me obliga a nada, en dos semanas suceden muchas cosas y tenemos que terminar de conocernos antes de casarnos.

¿Casarnos había dicho? ¿En verdad estaba considerando esa opción? Como si pudiera leerla como un libro abierto el rubio abrió la boca.

—Hinata, vine aquí en busca de respuestas, quería encontrar la manera mas adecuada de, la verdad no se que pero esta me encontró y aunque no es la situación que me había planteado no me molesta tener que casarme contigo.

—No es lo que quieres, no debes hacer esto por obligación— le dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda. Vaya que es una mujer terca cuando se lo propone.

—No es ninguna obligación.

Ella lo miró ceñuda y molesta. No necesitaba de su caridad, ella no era plato de segunda mesa y no soportaría estar con un hombre que ama a otra.

—No me casaré contigo, ahora quiero que me dejes sola, has interrumpido mi sueño.

—No me iré— habló testarudamente el ojiazul. ¿Como hacerla entrar en razón?

—_**Enamórala, las humanas son complicadas**_— una profunda voz se escuchaba en su interior— _**Tienes dos semanas para hacerla cambiar de opinión— **_esos humanos eran incapaces de ver la verdad aunque la tengan en sus ojos. Él no pretendía inmiscuirse pero le molestaba la indecisión de Naruto y ahora la terquedad de la chica ¿Que no veían que el destino conspiraba a su favor? Mas fácil no se las habrían puesto las deidades. La felicidad al alcance de sus manos.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con determinación, sabía que no la amaba pero el sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón por ella iba mas alla de ese amor fraternal hacia cualquier otra chica, incluso muy diferente al que profesaba por la pelirrosada compañera de equipo.

—Si no aceptas mi invitación a desayunar vendré cada día, a cada hora para hacerte cambiar de opinión— terminando de decir estas palabras salio por la ventana dejando a la chica desolada y con los nervios a flor de piel. Un par de solitarias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas pero fueron limpiadas antes de seguir descendiendo.

Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada de verlo ahí de nuevo y con su rostro ahuecado entre sus grandes manos. Sus pulgares limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas mientras él la miraba con el rostro serio.

—Desde hoy dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz, no permitiré que esos ojos puros e inocentes vuelvan a derramar lágrimas que no sean de felicidad, palabra de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas— hablaba con convicción antes de darle sellar ese pacto, esa promesa en los labios de la que sería su futura esposa.

A veces el destino es caprichoso. Nos empeñamos en ir por un camino que no es el indicado encontrando tropiezos y obstáculos para consolidar nuestra felicidad y aunque nos alejemos de nuestro verdadero objetivo las pruebas del camino solo nos hacen mas fuertes.

Él fue a la casa de ella para aclarar una situación y se encontró mas que eso, el destino tenía preparada su felicidad y solo debía estirar su mano y aceptarla

* * *

><p>¿Review? Se que es una idea extraña y loca, que me tomó mas tiempo del debido pero espero lo hayan disfrutado y si no fue así pues...no ha remedio, así escribo yo. A veces cosas locas y hasta casi sin sentido pero lo hago con mucho cariño para todos los hermosos lectores que leen mis fics.<p>

Espero entiendan algunas situaciones puesto que reconozco que puede haber confusiones pero si trataba de hacerlo de otra forma terminaría borrando todo y no tenía deseos de comenzar de nuevo.

Hasta una próxima, ahora solo me falta un regalo por entregar ya está en proceso de construcción, recuerden que pueden encontrarme en el Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


End file.
